1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit for transferring food products, such as chocolates, between production machines
2. Discussion of the Background
Though the following description relates to the food industry, and more specifically to the transfer of chocolates or sweets between a manufacturing machine and a wrapping line, the same obviously also applies to the transfer between production machines of fragile, relatively small size products of any sort.
In the food industry, chocolate manufacturing machines are normally connected to the wrapping line via a transfer unit by which the chocolates coming off the machine are fed successively on a conveyor and in a first direction towards a stop member against which the chocolates are accumulated and engaged successively by a reciprocating pusher by which they are fed in a second direction, perpendicular to the first, into respective seats on a conveyor or wrapping wheel mounted for rotation about an axis parallel to the first direction.
Known transfer units of the aforementioned type present several drawbacks, foremost of which are the high noise level resulting from the presence of a reciprocating member as represented by the pusher, and the relatively low operating speed of the unit due to stoppage and the change in direction of the chocolates prior to being fed on to the conveyor wheel.